


BTS - Most likely to make out with you in public places (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [47]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Making Out, Making Out In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyThis is part of our "lists" series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out our full masterlist for more fics and scenariosAlso check our our new BTS "Your ideal boyfriend quiz!": https://www.playbuzz.com/megannell10/bts-your-ideal-boyfriend-in-depth-quiz





	BTS - Most likely to make out with you in public places (Most to Least)

**1\. Jimin**

Jimin would love to kiss you during your dates, whether you were indoors or outdoors. Your dates would often consist of long walks in the park or on the beach and he would not be afraid to stop you mid-tracks to kiss you passionately. He would often guide you to the nearest bench so you could kiss for hours. He would be one of the least self-conscious about being caught by the paparazzi and would try his best to ignore they were there. When he kisses you it would feel like you two were the only people in the world; your stomach would feel fizzy and fuzzy with butterflies and, as he pulled away to look at you, you would find yourself blushing furiously at his smile. Despite your ability to kiss for hours on end, no matter the setting, things would never get too heated when you were in public, Things would remain relatively PG13…making you feel like a school girl with her first boyfriend when you were together.

 

**2\. V**

 

While Taehyung would avoid kissing you during the day in crowded places, he would be happy to kiss you outdoors while you were on your solitary dates together (walks in the woods, trips to historical sites and ruins). Depending on how confident he was that you were alone, things might lead to more…He would also be likely to kiss you in a bar/nightclub, uncaring if anyone around you saw. These kisses would be incredibly heated and sexy; likely fuelled by alcohol. They would leave you itching for more once you got home and likely the cause of much jealousy and gossip from the people around you who saw.

 

**3\. J-Hope**

 

Although he would not do it to get you worked up or to be a tease, Hoseok is generally unable to keep his hands off you wherever you go. He loves giving you little kisses, hugs, touches and caresses whenever he can or the mood takes him. He would be aware if the paparazzi were watching, more for fear of your safety, and in these situations he would try his best to control his feelings and his affection towards you, but if he thought you were in a relatively safe place, he would automatically revert to his cute, fun loving self who cannot help but touch you. His kisses would be incredibly loving and you would be able to feel his teeth as he smiled against your lips.

 

**4\. RM**

Namjoon would be especially careful when in public with you do to his fear of how people would treat you if you were caught making out. Having said that, if he felt you two were alone (such as when abroad on holiday) he would be unable to stop himself from kissing you. Either standing, while bathing in the sea, lounging on your hotel balcony or sat together on a bench, things would usually become more sensual as he deepens the kiss and sneaks his hand up your skirt to rub your upper thigh. You would be desperate to get back to your room to take things further.

 

**5\. Jin**

 

Jin would be the most likely member to be photographed kissing his girlfriend during a dinner date. Although things would never get too heated, he would not be afraid to kiss her in public. He is the type that once he gets a girlfriend, it becomes serious very quickly and he would want to ensure that everyone was aware that she was the one. She would often accompany him to events and be seen in public.

 

**6\. Suga**

 

Yoongi, of all the members, is naturally the least likely to be spotted in public with his girlfriend often as he prefers the privacy of their home. However, if they were together he would mostly be unaware of what was happening around them, particularly if they were being watched or photographed by paparazzi. He would therefore not be afraid to kiss her if he wished. However, he usually prefers to keep their private life private and would leave the heavy petting to the bedroom. (Most of the time…;) (Links to our art gallery date fic which proves this point wrong)

**7\. Jungkook**

 

We feel Jungkook would be the most embarassed to be caught making out with his girlfriend in public, probably due to being used to being teased in the past by the other members over having a girlfriend, so he would mostly be careful not to get too carried away. If his girlfriend started kissing him passionately, however, he would likely be unable to stop himself from kissing her back. He would prefer to do this in a quieter and more private place, however. He is also very protective of his girlfriend so would hate the thought of fans becoming too jealous and taking it out on her.


End file.
